


i'm weak for the shape of your smile

by rumpledvelvet



Series: seungchuchu week 2 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Makeup, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/rumpledvelvet
Summary: Phichit and Seunggil do their makeup over Skype because living separately is just so inconvenient.For Seungchuchu Week Day 6!





	i'm weak for the shape of your smile

**Author's Note:**

> i..love these boys and i love these boys with makeup. it's probably my favorite trope for them.
> 
> today's prompts where eyes+ eyebrows and skype!

“I left your shade of brow powder there too. I haven’t done my brows yet, do you want to watch?” Phichit finishes off his other eye as he talks, tilting his head from side to side to inspect the lines. Seunggil thinks they look perfect, but he’s been told he’s just biased about Phichit’s perfection. He.. _ happens _ to agree. “Also, please wipe those dark ass brows off. I can’t have you go into public like that.”

 

Seunggil has  _ such _ a loving boyfriend. “If it doesn’t interfere with your time.” He rummages through the vanity he was sitting at – Phichit had everything organized by brand and product, but that is of very little help to Seunggil right now – until he finds the little two-toned palette he’s looking for. He’s a little heavy handed with any and all brow product, but he finds it a little easier to not look like a clown with the powder. “You know, you’re  _ so _ pretty.” 

 

Phichit laughs, ducking his head down just so in a moment of bashfulness. His eyelashes are so long and his lips are curved into the nicest smile. Seunggil  _ loves _ him. Loves everything about him and his love of makeup. “You’re pretty too, now get the brush. No, not that one.”

 

“This one?”

 

“Seunggil, are your eyebrows  _ really _ that big? I know they’re large but they can’t be  _ that _ large.” He has a point. Seunggil puts that brush down and holds up a brush to the camera. “Oh, yeah. That’s 7B, that’ll work.  _ Now _ ,” Seunggil tries not to zone out as he follows his boyfriend’s careful guidance. Phichit finishes before he“You are a  _ grown ass man _ , Seunggil. I should not have to tell you how to fill in your eyebrows in the year of our Lord, 2017.” Phichit looks so  _ pretty _ when he’s disgruntled and Seunggil watches his computer screen with no small amount of awe as his boyfriend finishes off his eyeliner with an expert flick of his wrist. The line isn’t his usual black, but a bright blue that makes his dark gray eyes pop and look  _ huge _ . 

 

It’s safe to say Seunggil has never in their relationship felt gayer. “The dip brow keeps betraying me.” Phichit gives him a long look, likely taking in the overall darkness of his boyfriend’s eyebrows. Seunggil..had a rough go with gel brow products. This is why he got microblading. This was  _ also _ the express reason why he was dating Phichit. 

 

does, quickly highlighting his brows as he waits for Seunggil to finish. “You’re almost done! Use the comb end to distribute the powder evenly.. There!” 

 

Seunggil put the palette and brush down, inspecting his brows with a soft sound of surprise. They look  _ almost _ as good as Phichit’s; he’s rather impressed with himself if he’s being entirely honest. “Where are you and Yuuri going today that merits blue and gold eyeliner?” 

 

“Dinner, of course. I need to be  _ seen _ . You going anywhere tonight?” 

 

Seunggil snorts, resting his chin on his hand. “Why am I  _ not _ surprised? No, I just..wanted an excuse to talk to you.”

 

Phichit pauses in his application of his holographic lip gloss, lips slowly closing as he smiles softly at Seunggil. “That’s  _ gay _ .”

 

“And here I was, thinking I was a heterosexual. I love you.”

 

“Love you too, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> come chat makeup with me on my [tumblr.](https://hyacynthis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
